


Fast Food Frenemies

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus has started his first job, if only his friends would leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BACK ON TRACK  
> don't hate me bc you ain't me.
> 
> Also, if any of y'all have animal crossing I am looking for fruities to take. >)

Seamus frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror. He did not look at all attractive this afternoon. His long, curly blond hair had been pulled back tight into a pony tail and then tucked into a hair net. The hat upon his head proudly displayed the logo of the fast food restaurant Seamus was less than enthused to work for. Still, Seamus stomached the gaudy hat and the cage for his hair because money was power. He was the first of his friends to bag himself a part time job. He was the king amongst them. It felt good. It did take away his time from hanging out with them though. Seamus had yet to feel the pains of that because today was the first day and regardless of whether he wanted to be outside hanging out – Seamus had been trained to smile, be polite and take someone’s order happily no matter what messed up combination they ask for.

 

 

Seamus had to be out front in five minutes. He was simply wasting time checking to see if he looked okay. His eyes were drawn to the collar of his shirt, neatly folded and smoothed as it should be. It was the slight dark shadow behind it that had drawn Seamus’ attention. His boyfriend’s lips and teeth had a habit of straying away from Seamus’ mouth and finding a new place to mark him up. It was awful and embarrassing and if it weren’t for Seamus’ friend, Steffie, he would have never have made it to work today. The mark had blossomed this morning and she had come to his aid using her foundation and a whole lot of concealer. It was a miracle what she had managed to hide but Seamus was sure that there was no amount of make-up in the world that could conceal an Eddie bite.

 

 

Seamus was not excited to stand behind the cash register that afternoon. He mustered up his nicest, largest smile and tried to keep his impatience from his tone as a mother of three attempted to order her meal. Her three kids were running circles around her legs and she was trying to keep up a text conversation while talking to Seamus.

“I’ll um, take like three?” she paused to check how many children she had with her, “yeah, I’ll take three happy meals with some blackcurrant juice and like, maybe a burger? Maybe with some cheese? Yeah, a cheeseburger.” She told Seamus. He nodded and typed it in to his register which thankfully was nice and kind to him.

“Would you like a cheeseburger meal, ma’am or just a cheeseburger by itself?” Seamus asked.

“Er, I guess I’ll take a meal with just a water please.” The lady murmured. Seamus typed that in.

 

 

He gave her the amount it would cost and she gave him more than enough. When Seamus tried to hand it back, the lady dropped it and he immediately went red in the face.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Seamus said awkwardly. He watched the kids scramble to pick up the coins. One of the more honest children handed some back to her but the others slyly pocketed it.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” The mother brushed it aside. Seamus nodded and turned away to fulfil her order. Some of his new work mates had got items for him as they knew it was his first day. Seamus was thankful for that because he was sure that if he had kept that women waiting any longer then he would have been in big trouble. He smiled and waved at her children as she walked away, tray balanced upon her right arm and phone being tapped at by the other hand.

 

 

Seamus thought that he was doing well and that the day would go by without a hitch. Then he heard the door go, heard a familiar holler and looked up to see his boyfriend strolling in with their ragtag group of friends. Eddie, of course, was leading the pack with a smug smirked that twitched occasionally as he chewed upon his gum. Aleks and James trailed behind him, the latter’s arm slung over the other’s shoulder as he whispered god knows what into his ear. Steffie walked behind them, her arms linked with Spencer’s and laughing at something Joe had said before they had entered. Seamus swallowed. There was barely a line and it was just himself and another server working the cashier. It was inevitable that they’d come to him.

 

 

Eddie shooed the others towards the table. He did not need to check everyone’s orders, Eddie had memorised them. He smiled predatorily at Seamus as he approached.

“Hi, how may I help you today?” Seamus asked through grit teeth. He could see that Eddie was staring at that certain part of his neck, a smirk forming as he thought of how it get there.

“I’ll take three medium cheeseburger meals with coke, a hamburger meal with lemonade and a plain hamburger with no filling and a water.” Eddie spewed out faster than Seamus could type.

“Okay, will there be anything else?” Seamus asked. He noticed that Eddie had only given him their friend’s orders. Eddie’s usual large chicken nugget meal with a fanta was missing from Seamus’ list.

“Yeah… I’d like a portion of nuggets,” Eddie began, “with a cheeseburger without the cheese but with bacon and a coke with no ice, oh scratch that, with ice.” Eddie babbled off.

 

 

In that moment, despite the intense love Seamus often felt for his boyfriend, Seamus absolutely hated Eddie. He took a deep and barely calming breath before he typed in that bullshit Eddie just gave to him. He knew that his boyfriend would only eat the chicken nuggets and if the others didn’t eat the mess that he’d just ordered it would end up in the bin. Seamus spewed off the amount without making eye contact with Eddie. He took the money and pushed the change back into his boyfriend’s hand. Eddie decided to be quite cheeky and tried to hold onto it. Seamus was simply not in the mood and he tugged his hand right the way away from him. Eddie pouted but Seamus had already turned to get his order. His new work mates pulled a face at the hell Eddie had unleashed at him but Seamus just shrugged it off with a big and slightly strained grin.

 

 

Seamus held the tray out for Eddie to take when he’d finished and mustered his smile.

“Aw, thanks.” Eddie cooed as he took a full, long look of Seamus in his uniform. “Hey, you’ve got a little mark on your neck there.” Eddie nodded towards it. He walked away with all the sass of a toddler who has just won their first pageant. Seamus sighed heavily as everyone at their table crowed with the excitement from the food. Seamus knew that this would be the last time his friends visited him at work. They were from her on banned from the premises – Seamus swore by it.


End file.
